


'tis the season

by lookingforatardis



Series: Charmie Ficmas 2018 [11]
Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF
Genre: Christmas, Decorating, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:10:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lookingforatardis/pseuds/lookingforatardis
Summary: Armie and Timmy decorate the house with the kids ((sequel of sorts to "Kids"))





	'tis the season

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyy so this is days late but um... grad school got in the way. ANYWAY this is sort of a sequel to "kids" but you don't actually have to read that first to enjoy this. In order to make this part of the ficmas series, though, I can't add it to that fic so... um just click through if you want to read kids before!

_ **[kids](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14663916) ** _

* * *

* * *

 

 

"Babe, do you know where the star is? We're getting a bit restless over here."

Armie turns in the kitchen to look out towards the living room to assess the situation. Ford has tinsel in his hair and a strand of garland draped around his shoulders, his hands empty as he's currently digging rather enthusiastically through boxes, presumably in search of the star. Harper is off to the side playing dress up with Mila, telling her all about their Christmas traditions. Last year, the kids helped decorate the house, but spent the holiday with Elizabeth, just Mila around for Armie and Timmy's first Christmas with her. This year would be entirely different, their first time spending a holiday with Harper and Ford without Elizabeth present. She got them for Thanksgiving and Easter, that was the trade-off. Armie and Timmy didn't hesitate for a moment to agree to her terms.

"Dad, it's _lost_!" Ford says, shoulders slumped as he trudges over to Armie. He chuckles and reaches out to mess with his hair.

"It's around here somewhere," Armie tells him. "It's probably stuck in another box in the garage, it's just going to take some looking," he says towards Timmy.

"I'll help you look," Timmy nods. "Hops, hold down the fort, alright?"

"Aye aye, Pere," she says absentmindedly, her attention focused more closely on Mila's attempt at conversation. He smiles and shakes his head. Armie and Timmy walk out to the garage in search of the missing box of decorations, but don't make it very far before Armie has Timmy pressed against the door with a kiss.

"The star isn't even in here is it?" Timmy laughs, fingers tight in Armie's hair with a gentle hum as he assesses Armie's lips.

"It might be. It might be in the box right over there," Armie says, nodding towards a box to his left under another box labeled "Toys."

"So you didn't need help looking?" Timmy clarifies, tugging at Armie's ear with his teeth.

"I didn't need help _looking_ , no," he sighs, hands tightening against Timmy's back. "Keep doing that," he mumbles.

"You really want me to rile you up only to go back in there?" Timmy asks, breath hot on his ear.

"I…" Armie stops and thinks for a moment. "Think we have enough time?"

"I mean… probably not, there's no telling if Ford will barge in," Timmy says, lips skating down Armie's throat. "You really want our son to see me on my knees?" Armie groans, but it turns into a reluctant laugh as he pries his body away from him.

"I guess not," he admits. "Just kiss me for a second, then," Armie decides, his hands on either side of Timmy's neck. It's soft and familiar, each sinking against the other's embrace with practice. "I think it's going well," Armie says, his forehead resting against Timmy's.

"Decorating?" Armie nods. "Yeah, it's nice to know that this year they'll actually get to be here for it."

"No, I mean… I don't know." Armie pulls away to look at Timmy. "It's our first real holiday with everyone. It feels good, right? Like it's going well? The kids aren't… I mean, they're normal, right?"

"Yeah, of course," Timmy smiles, his hands trailing over Armie's cheeks. "They seem comfortable," he adds, knowing Armie would understand what he really means is, they don't feel isolated, like they're missing out. They'd struggled recently to navigate the difficulties of children of divorce as it became more of an issue with Ford. It had been a few years now, but it seemed to start setting in a little late. He didn't like having to spend time away from each parent, and they knew he felt isolated at school when kids talked about their families and he wasn't sure how to describe his. _No one knows what a Père is,_ he'd said once. Where he'd been clingy with Armie before, he started getting clingy with Timmy now. The older Mila got, the more he wanted to spend time with her. Armie spoke with a therapist about it, seeking some sort of insight since Ford still refused to talk to anyone about it. The best they could conclude was that Ford must be attempting to create a more stable understanding of his family, to strengthen bonds he didn't understand so it felt more normal. Elizabeth hated that her son was feeling discombobulated, but after a series of discussions agreed it was probably for the best that Ford start spending more time with Armie's family instead of primarily spending time with her. Even with their insane filming schedules, the time he spent with Armie and Timmy helped his teacher see more stability in his mood at school.

Perhaps for all of this, the door opens and Ford emerges. "Did you find it, Père?"

Timmy smiles and kisses Armie's cheek before slipping out of his arms. "Think so, buddy. Want to help? I think it's in this box," he says, going over to the one Armie had pointed out. They sit down and sift through its contents together until they find it, Ford smiling brightly and hopping up, shouting _come on!_ As he pulled Timmy's hand back out the door. Armie trailed behind.

They continued setting up the Christmas tree and decorations around the house, Harper helping insomuch as she was able to while entertaining her sister. Mila was toddling around now, though, so it made it easier for them to really involve her. It also meant she was grabbing Christmas ornaments and playing with them so much that Armie had to move them from the bottom of the tree, out of reach.

When the decorating was nearly done, Harper asked if they could make cookies and being the pushovers they were, Armie and Timmy said yes without hesitation. They began gathering the ingredients out of cupboards and put on Christmas music to help set the mood. Mila danced to the music, thoroughly charming the other kids into a dance off while Armie and Timmy measured ingredients. Armie smiled at Timmy and rested his head against his shoulder, laughing softly at the kids' antics. He looped his arms around his body and nuzzled closer to his neck, whispering, "This is actually my dream come true."

"Mine, too," Timmy grins back at him. He leans in for a quick kiss and laughs when Harper teases them about it. In retaliation, Armie chases her around until he catches her in the living room, swooping her up and kissing her cheeks until she's laughing so hard he has to put her down.

When it's time to cut the cookie dough, Ford and Harper pull chairs over to stand on as Timmy starts rolling the dough. Armie holds Mila and oversees, sneaking cookie dough when the kids aren't looking, causing Timmy to laugh softly and swat at his arms. "Set an example," he scolds, but sneaks some himself anyway. They use cookie cutters and sprinkles until the kitchen counters are a mess and the house starts smelling like freshly baked sugar cookies, the kids frosting them afterwards with a little too much enthusiasm. Their tongues are tinted green and blue from the frosting by the time they're done, and Mila is dozing against Timmy's shoulder when they take their cookies to the couch and settle in for a movie.

Harper sits next to Armie, Ford between him and Timmy; this was their default whenever they watched a movie. Armie scratches Ford's back while he leans forward to get more into the movie, smiling up at Timmy whenever something funny happens. Harper, who had noticed Ford's shift in attention over the past year towards Timmy, leaned heavily on Armie. Armie had mused one night with Timmy that he thought the two kids were far too in tune with the dynamics of their family; Armie was amazed how Harper seemed to modify behavior to accommodate for Ford's interest in Timmy, or vice versa. It was as if they traded off favorites, the two always in cahoots over who would get to sit with who, never filling Armie or Timmy in on it.

The movie ends and Harper chooses another, though Mila is fast asleep in Timmy's arms. They contemplate waking her so she'll sleep more soundly through the night, but she hadn't slept much since the kids arrived, too keyed up to sleep when she knew there were more people to play with. Perhaps she needed it, Timmy thought. He hoped, anyway, so he didn’t have to move  her.

Later, after they've put the kids to bed, Armie and Timmy wander out to the kitchen to snack on cookies and stare at their tree. "I love this one," Timmy muses, touching the little soccer player ornament they'd gotten Harper to put on their tree. "So fucking cute." Armie laughs and rests his head against Timmy's.

"I knew you'd love it."

"I wish they were ours all the time," Timmy confesses. "This is seriously one of the best days of my life." Armie turns him so they're facing each other and kisses him gently.

"I know, I do, too."

"Maybe we need to figure this out with Elizabeth next year so we can all spend the holidays together. I don't want to spend any more without them, especially if we go through with adopting another kid, love." Armie smiled at the term of endearment Timmy had started using more recently.

"We can talk about it. I think it might help the kids to see us all together, actually. Maybe they'll feel less like they have separate lives."

"God, I hope so. This Ford stuff stresses me out, even if I'm the one benefiting from it," he smiles sadly, arms draping around Armie's shoulders and neck.

"Ford will be fine, he's just adjusting to having to explain this. This is the first year he's been in school with kids who don't know who we are. This has never been _weird_ to him, he's just learning the world is…"

"Shitty?"

"I wasn't going to say shitty," Armie laughs. "Just different. Most kids at his school don't come from divorce, and none who do have this sort of situation at home. He's hit the jackpot of confusing backstories, babe."

"Two dads some days, a mom others, yeah I get it," Timmy nods.

"It'll get better. He's not resentful, so that's good at least. It could be much worse. At least he's clinging to you, not pushing you away," Armie says, leaning down to kiss Timmy's jawline. "He told me he wants to make you a Christmas present," Armie says, smiling softly against Timmy's skin. "Something special he said. Didn't tell me what, but who knows with a seven year old."

"Oh my god, it's going to be so terrible and cute isn't it?" Timmy laughs, tugging at Armie's hair. "God, I love that kid. He makes me the best shit. It's always something I'd never expect."

"He's creative, that's for sure," Armie laughs, thinking about all the crafts he'd come home with over the years. His mind drifts as Timmy toys with the hair at his neck and he leans down to kiss him, getting caught up quickly as Timmy shifts so one of his legs presses between Armie's and vice versa. "Hey," Armie says, nudging Timmy's foot with his own, lips against Timmy's ear. "I bet the kids will actually sleep through the night."

"Yeah?" Timmy's smile is slow as his eyes and hands wander. "You willing to bet on it?"

"If we keep our boxers on then it's a little less problematic if they sneak in at three am," Armie mumbles, hands drifting to Timmy's waist and lower.

"I hope you mean if we put boxers _back_ on. I'm not doing cum soaked laundry tomorrow and I know you aren't either."

"Okay, we'll put clothes on after if you can keep your eyes open long enough," Armie teases, fingers snaking under Timmy's clothes.

"Then don't fuck me within an inch of my life," Timmy sighs, his hands traveling down Armie's body.

"Fine," Armie mumbles, pressing Timmy hard against the counter behind him, his lips latching onto his neck.

"We starting here? That's not exactly sanitary," Timmy breathes, hands slipping into Armie's back pockets to pull him closer. "Oh fuck," he mutters when Armie grinds against him. "Love, let's go to bed," Timmy says, toying with Armie's hair.

Armie nods and presses his lips against Timmy's briefly before drifting away, unplugging the Christmas tree, and following Timmy into their room.

 

 


End file.
